dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Soldiers of the Wasteland
Soldiers of the Wasteland is the sixth track of the band's Sonic Firestorm album. The song's lyrics were written by ZP Theart and Sam Totman and the music was written by Sam Totman. Soldiers of the Wasteland is so far, DragonForce's longest recorded song. Lyrics Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home. Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high Forest blinds of wilderness we're striking out tonight On towards our destiny we travel far and wide Journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword When the time has come for battle now we follow with the horde We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky In the land of long ago forever in our souls Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day Can't you see the history the suffocating madness In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go I have traveled far and wide across this wasteland Still searching for the answers for the right to understand Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home Riding through starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire falls from the sky A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died Our only master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky In the land of long ago forever in our souls Fly on wings of shining still are burning so bright In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home